


right hand man

by eudaemonics



Category: Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, is it still masturbation if there's an alien parasite in your right hand doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spending some time alone with your right hand" just isn't the same for Shinichi anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right hand man

**Author's Note:**

> A celebratory fic for Parasyte finally getting an anime nineteen years after the manga’s original run.

Heat pooled up inside his stomach, his muscles coiled and his labored breaths came out in rapid staccato. Tension, so much tension, his abdomen tight, sweat leaked from his pores and dripped down taut, pale skin; so close. He could almost feel all his stress moving and centering in his core, ready to be blown out and float, fade away, just a few more strokes—

"Shinichi, what is that you're doing?"

Like a tidal wave, the stress crashed back down on him and once again dispersed throughout his ocean of a body.

"Oh God," he gasped as if he were suffocating, "M - Migi, I thought you were asleep?!"

"I was, but it's a bit hard to rest when such intense emotions are going through your mind, you know?" The alien replied as he stretched and twisted from beneath the sheets to come eye-to-eyes with the other, "And, you're using me."

"It, uh, doesn't feel the same with my left hand," Shinichi's voice was small, then suddenly grew along with the fire in his eyes, becoming accusing as if it were Migi's fault to begin with, "Like I said, I thought you were asleep!"

"That aside,  _what_  were you doing?" Migi repeated, turning away from Shinichi and slinking back under the blanket; his next words were stated simply, like he was reading it from a textbook, "You have an erection."

Shinichi flinched and his a cloud of pink shaded his cheeks.

"Oh, is this  _masturbation,_  then?" He asked curiously, prodding at the poor boy's hardened penis that, despite the situation that would have normally been complete boner-kill, refused to soften up.

Maybe because he was  _so_  close, only to end with the worst blue balls he ever experienced.

"I've been curious about human reproduction for a while, what great timing," Migi sounded too mirthful for Shinichi's likings, "Let me assist you."

Shinichi squeaked, grabbed his right wrist, though in vain, and protested.

"No way!" He howled, "No way, no way, no way—"

Migi, however, did not listen and proceeded to wrap himself around Shinichi's cock.


End file.
